User blog:Happenmods/What's Happen-ing This Week - 17/08/16
This is the first of a planned new feature where we will keep all of our users up to date with what we’ve been working on here at Happen HQ. Got a busy life looking after 6 goldfish, studying juggling and working as a lion tamer? Then consider this the CliffNotes of how we’ll be helping you manage all of that, better. This week has mainly consisted on doing some Spring Cleaning on our code to get rid of all the old stuff and make the website run faster than Usain Bolt (if you weren’t watching, that’s 100, in 9.81secs). Wave goodbye to the old and say hello to this week’s new and improved Happen. 1. We’re now on Android You got a KitKat or Lollipop? Even a Marshmallow will do! That’s right, Happen is now on the Google Play Store working on v4.4 or higher! That means if you’ve got a smartphone from the last 3 years, you will most likely be able to download the app and get going! If you didn’t realise already, we’ve been on Apple for some time now so everyone gets to join in on the notifications party and never suffer from FOMO. 2. Time Delay Removed from Search Tab in Pages Speaking of moving super fast, that’s what you’ll now experience when searching for new books, recipes, movies or music in the projects pages. Whilst previously you may have felt like you were stuck at a technical red light with the load time, you’ll now be more inclined to see the change as the metaphorical equivalent of going to friends place and getting nothing but green lights; you get where you’re going fast and you’re going to enjoy yourself when you get there. Whether you were searching for something to watch on a Friday night, or looking for your next favourite pasta dish, you will discover it faster and enjoy it sooner. 3. When likes go wrong No you don’t need glasses; that is what use to happen when too many people found what you had to say hilarious (which is all the time). It was an issue on our end which caused this unaesthetic problem after too many people would give a thumbs up to what you had to say. This should be fixed by week’s end so when you suggest to your friends a killer movie to watch or delicious new restaurant to try out this weekend, everyone’s name and the number should appear on the one line; the way it should be. 4. Corrected Profile Picture on mobile tasks Whilst on mobile, you might not have been able to recognise all of your friends that were in tasks; the names were the same but the faces changed. This may have lead you to believe that you had woken up in a new world where everyone you know looks different but don’t worry, this was not the case. This issue has been addressed and you should now find that all of your friends have had their respective profile pictures returned to them and all is right within mobile tasks. 5. Home page onboard clearing This final update is for those who have just joined up with Happen . You may have been greeted with a friendly notification box every time you returned to the home page. This would have happened because you may have missed the “Got It” box shown below which would let our computers know that you know what’s up. We’ve now changed this so that as soon as you hit the “Let’s Go” button, it will let our systems know that you know what’s up. Simple as and even better you didn’t need to do a thing to get this solved. Don’t forget to check out next week’s new & improved Happen, The Happen Team. Category:Blog posts